In domestic washing machines, in some embodiments, ozone gas (O3) having disinfectant and soil removal effects is used for increasing effectiveness of the washing process and to provide hygiene. By means of the ozone gas used in the washing process, the amount of detergent and water consumption decreases and since the washing process can be performed at lower temperature levels, energy saving is provided. In washing machines, when the ozone gas is delivered to the wash water, the ozone gas affected by the temperature and pH value of the water at least partially disintegrates into oxygen and the efficiency of the ozone is decreased. If the ozone gas is delivered to the washing medium at the washing steps wherein detergent is used, the ozone gas interacts with the detergent, deteriorating the chemical structure thereof and the cleaning efficiency of the detergent decreases. Furthermore, an ozone generator generating ozone gas is overheated due to operation at high voltage and low current level; the surface temperature rapidly rises after starting to operate. The efficiency of the ozone generator decreases due to overheating and the generation of ozone gas is reduced as the operation proceeds.
In the Patent Document No JP7051500, a device and a method used for sterilizing clothes are explained. In the said device, ozone gas is blown by an ozone generator onto the clothes agitated in the rotating drum and the air discharged out from the device is passed through a catalyst machine.
In the Patent Application No JP2002320792, in a washing machine, ozone generated by the ozone generator is fed into a washing tub for preventing propagation of various bacteria in the washing and drying operations.
In the Patent Application No WO2007043326, in a dryer or a washing machine or a washing machine having a drying function, ozone gas is applied in order to deodorize and sterilize the clothes being dried; ozone gas is sent onto the dry clothes in the tub before the washing process or after the drying process.